User talk:Uberfuzzy
Administrators I noticed there are no admins here. Everyone says I make perfect edits, and I want to become an admin. Can you make me one? Thanks, Flippers 10:12, May 9th, 2010 what now? Hey, you just said hello to me on my talk page. I assumed that you are a sysop and that a bot did that for you. anyway, on other wikis, hellos from sysops ususaly have a link to a page to help people get started. do you know ware I can find such a page? Thanks, SirZigzag 00:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, your partly right. It was a bot (kinda), but I'm not an admin here, I'm from the Wikia Community Team. The admins can be found at . The message had my name on it, because they havent edited in a long time, and I was the last staff member to have an edit here. As for the message, the one you got was just the default. We leave it upto the admins to customize it with links/information they thing is important for this wiki. You can take a look through the stuff at . Lots of good stuff there. --Uberfuzzy 02:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I know you do not spend much time in this wiki but this is in serious trouble. We need templates for things such as gags and cogs, maybe even neighborhoods and HQs. I do not know how to make such templates. I want to take over this wiki and build it up from the ground but I do not know enough code to create the templates, and I do not right to delete a page (there are many pages that should not exist, most created by SpongeBob DoggyPants. I also do not have the organizational skills. Do you have any advice on what I can do to help? Also, before the Toontown wiki, I spent most of my time on the Runescape wiki. I want forums like the ones they have, we need to make communication easier and we need to find out just who we have. So far, I've only seen SpongeBob DoggyPants and he is no use. SamRosenfeld 10:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Everything linked to in this page belongs in this page belongs in Uberfuzzy's page because it is all fan fiction made up entirely by him. This is an example of the kind of nice organized page with a template you might see in the Runescape Wiki. Notice the template and notice how the description is very similar to the next defense prayer, rock skin, and the first strength prayer, burst of strength. SamRosenfeld 11:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Fake Pages? hello uberfuzzy. i would like to call to your attention several pages supposedly containing descriptions of a "Toontown series" I would like to express my annoyance with these types of pages as they are fake. Could you please explain to me what they really are? :I'm not an admin here, nor do I have any idea what Toontown even is. Try leaving a message on one of the admin's pages, . They may not have edited in a while, but they will get a message and email when you leave a message, so they might come back if able. --Uberfuzzy 22:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi I have noticed this place needs a few more admins. Can i become one? Thank you! Man for the job, 21:42,October 15,2010(UTC) :The admins of this wiki were here briefly a few days ago, you should ask them, http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop --Uberfuzzy 01:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ban Hi, i am a chat moderator, and I have banned user:WilburStorm from it by accident. Could you undo this? Kacperthehorse :Not needed anymore. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC)